


Dawn

by yellowcottondresses



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Homophobia, M/M, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowcottondresses/pseuds/yellowcottondresses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the world collapses, it doesn't surprise him that Brent's here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

He comes back.

Will doesn't know why - 

_(yes he does)_

but he comes back he always comes back Brent is always - 

It's always a mess and Will's made it and tried not to but

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

So when the world collapses it doesn't surprise him that 

Brent's here.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

If Will ever succeeded in being the person everyone needed him to be

He doesn't think he could hate himself more

For the way he lets Brent

Do things to him

Reminding him of things he's tried to bury away

Like he could ever succeed in forgetting

Wiping the slate clean - 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

If Will could ever succeed at being that person

He couldn't be more disgusted with himself 

Now

And wouldn't let himself hang onto this

_(Skin bones nails breathe ache need limbs please please please)_

Sinking

Meeting him

Reach for reach

Every time because -

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Everybody knows now

But he's still

Will Lexington

Like he's ever had some idea how to do that

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

And here he is

Another silver dawn coming

Night ebbing away with every

_(kiss touch reach ache need please devour)_

Again

and again

and -

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Brent rolls over

Props up on one elbow

"Are you gonna disappear again?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Will stares at the ceiling.

Day's coming

He can't hide 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

And Gunnar hasn't stopped texting him

Probably should answer 

But he can't think of anything to say

That isn't a lie and 

_(faggot faggot fag queen queer cocksucker burn in hell disgusting god hates faggots going to hell DIE)_

He's not allowed that anymore.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Brent reaches out

Will closes his eyes.

"Stay."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The mouth that seals over skin -

Like the fingers that are stroking his arm

Gentle and warm

Softer than the sheets 

Or the light outside

What's waiting for him

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

He's always run

Now the world's ending and the sun's coming out

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Brent moves closer

"The whole world wants a piece of you,"

he says.

"So what do you want to say?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Will tries to breathe

_(You don't understand I don't want this I've never wanted this I hate this I hate being this please just don't let me be this way I don't want any of this please)_

But he can't

Not until there's a hand in his chest 

And it feels real

So he knows he must still be 

Alive.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a companion to any of my fics or part of a larger story, just something I dashed off earlier.


End file.
